Long Night
by Razoryan97
Summary: The keepers wake up in downtown disney as DHI's and the OT's were the ones who crossed them over, the Keepers now have to figure out what the OT's want and how they are going to cross back over into their own beds , while fighting many new overtakers they havent met before.
1. Chapter 1

Willas eyes flutter open to see she was laying chest to chest with Maybeck. It didn't take her long to notice he was completely naked.  
"Well hiya" he said to her with a smirk on his face  
"AHHHHHHH" Willa screamed as she rolled off him and fell onto a patch of grass. Her scream was soon muffled by a hand covering her mouth. It was Philby, and he was thankfully fully clothed, he was wearing Buzz lightyear pajamas though.  
"Shhh. Its ok Willa you just crossed over, we all did, you and Maybeck were the last two to get here." Philby explained as she let go of her mouth. Before Willa could answer Charlene came out from around the corner in her night gown.  
"Ok, i didn't see anyone coming from that directio... O M G youre naked too!" She spun back around and shielded her eyes. Maybeck winked in her direction  
"Wait" Maybeck said " What do you mean 'you're naked too'"  
Philby made a gesture over to a bush where Willa and Maybeck both saw Finn hiding. He stood up with a sheepish smile and made an awkward wave, revealing his naked chest, but keeping the rest of him hidden.  
Willa spun her head in the opposite only to be greeted by Maybeck standing up off the park bench he'd crossed over on. She quickly buried her head in the grass "This is gross!" she said "Whats going on right now!"  
"Well" Philby exhaled while moving away from Maybeck. "We seemed to have crossed over in Downtown Disney" Gesturing to the lake behind them. "But Wayne would have told us we were being crossed over so we could be ready... and dress."  
Charlene let out a laugh while Finn turned bright red.  
"So its just a coincidence i crossed over on Maybeck!" Willa exclaimed still feeling disgusted. Philby nodded his head while Maybeck stood up and started flex.  
"Looks like its your lucky day Willa" he said while Philby and Willa turned their heads again and Charlene who took a quick glance.  
"Ok, who sleeps naked that just sick, you two are perverts" Willa said covering her eyes.  
Finn obviously offended stood up quickly "Hey!" he said while walking out of the bushes. Willa, Charlene, and Philby once again spun their heads in the opposite direction. "At least we don't sleep like that!" he said pointing to Philbys pajamas. Everyone but Philby laughed at the comment.  
"Ha ha ha, you're all so funny!" Philby said clearly embarrassed. "Now listen" he continued "Wayne would have told us if we were being crossed over so obviously this was the OT's. That means they're expecting us" he looked down at his watch. " Its 3 am which means we have four hours to either find someone who can manually cross us back over or find the fob."  
All the keepers nodded.  
"I think we should split up" Charlene stated. "I saw the Evil Queen heading over to Rainforest Cafe when i was on lookout" she informed everyone. "Me and Philby can go check that out, while you two can go find clothes" everyone laughed again except Willa.  
"Uhm and what do you expect me to do exactly" Willa asked Charlene  
"You go down to Lego Land, and when you two get dress" she said gestureing back to Maybeck and Finn. "You can meet up with her."  
Everyone seemed ok with this plan.  
"Ok then, meet back here by at least 5 am, and remeber find out why the overtakers brought us here and find the fob.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlene and Philby stood outside the towering volcano. They both glanced in to see very little light, only coming from the fishtanks, and loud animal noises.  
"Were seriously going in there?" Philby asked shaking in fear. Charlene nodded her head and took a huge gulp. "Greaat" he whispered to her. "You know, this reminds me of the first time i crossed over, have i ever told you that story? I was in Epcot and..."  
"Philby, not the time for a story!" she snapped at him  
"Oh, sorry, i ramble when I'm nervous." he said as he hung his head down.  
"Well now or never" she said grabbing his pajama sleeve and pulling him into the restaurant. A wave of fog hit them as the tiptoed in. They couldn't even see their own feet and barely see in front of them. Multiple times one of them would hit a table and create a horrible screeching sound. The empty restaurant haunted both of them, they felt like they were in a real jungle. Vines and trees were placed all around, and if you looked up you would only see a ceiling of leaves. Speakers were also hidden around the restaurant making animal noises that sounded very real.  
"What are we looking for exactly?" Philby whispered into Charlene's ear.  
"OT's, trust me I know someones here. I feel like were being watched." she said looking around the foggy room.  
"Then you'd be correct" a british voice said  
Both kids spun around but saw nothing, they scanned everywhere but couldnt find anyone.  
"Any last words?" They heard the voice ask as they saw a spark through the fog. a fish tank Philby was standing next to exploded and water and fish gushed onto the floor. Charlenes face went flushed. She stood in shock  
"Was that a..."  
"Bullet? yep" Philby answered scared out of his mind. He heard the British voice began to laugh through the fog.  
"That was a warning shot, the next wont be." the voice said chuckling.  
"What kind of Disney character has a shotgun!?" Charlene exclaimed as shed dropped to the floor landing on broken glass, water and even some fish. Philby also dropped down to a knee and had a sudden realization.  
"Ever seen Tarzan?" he asked Charlene.


	3. Chapter 3

"You could at least TRY to cover up you know." Finn told Maybeck as they walked down down an empty road, Finn doing his best to cover himself with his hands.  
"Please Whitman were men! We don't need to be ashamed of our manhood!" he shouted trusting his hand in the air. Maybeck then looked down at Finn.  
"Well...at least I don't have to be ashamed" he said with a smirk. Finn looked down at his "manhood".  
"You're an asshole Terry." he said covering himself up and walking farther away from Maybeck.  
"Relax dude it was a joke! I'm sure "it" pleases Amanda just fine." he said with another smirk.  
"JUST SHUT UP!" Finn yelled a little to loud.  
"Dude I'm sorry I'm just joking around, seriously though be quiet you're gonna attract Overtakers!" Maybeck said scanning the area. He looked into multiple shops looking for mens clothing but stopped suddenly.  
Finn walked farther down the street and found a Disney sports clothes store,he'd snuck in quickly, grabbed black jeans and a dark blue hoodie off a rack, and ran out. And even though he was pissed at Maybeck, he grabbed him a pair of shorts... and a tinker bell shirt.  
"Serves you right" Finn mumbled to himself as he slipped on his clothes.  
"Uhm Finn..." he shouted down the street to where Finn had stormed off to. "You might wanna come see this!"  
Finn ran back down to Maybeck and looked through the window he was looking through. In the middle of this gift shop was Amanda and Jess, tied back to back. Jess wore a large T-shirt and short-shorts, while Amanda wore sweatpants and a sweatshirt, obvious pajamas for girls.  
"They must have been crossed over too!" Finn exclaimed clearly concerned, as he tossed Maybeck the shorts and jeans he'd grabbed at the store down the street.  
Maybeck looked at the tinker bell shirt "Yea this is a joke." he said throwing it into a nearby trashcan. Finn shot Maybeck a "Stay focused" look.  
"Ok ok, it looks like theres no overtakers in there... should we just go for it?" Maybeck asked  
"Uhm..." Finn didnt know what to do, as the leader of the Keepers it was his job to think their plans through, however he saw Amanda tied up helpless and couldn't help but want to save her. "Fuck it!" he said "You take Jess ill get Amanda."  
Both boys ran into the gift shop and headed straight for the girls. They ropes that held Amanda and Jess together were barley even tied and both girls slipped out from them. Neither boy thought anything of it however. Maybeck picked up Jess and flung her over his shoulder and ran towards the dressing rooms. Finn grabbed Amanda by the hand and followed them.  
"This doesn't feel right." Finn thought to himself, her hand felt boney, it just didnt feel right.  
Finn and Amanda ran into a supply closet and locked the door.  
"Holy shit, are you ok Amanda what happened who capture you two?"  
"We're fine" she said "I'm a little more interested in you right now" she said pressing down on his pecs  
Finn looked Amanda as she seduced him with her eyes. Finn thought this wasn't like Amanda but he enjoyed the flirting, he flexed his pecs.  
"I like it" she said. She reached forward and kissed him.  
"This wasn't like Amanda" Finn thought as they kissed. he pulled away.  
"Amanda you don't seem like yourself." he said  
"Just kiss me!" she stated more as a demand than in a flirty way. Finn pulled away again.  
"Why didn't you two cross over on that bench by us?" he asked, she pulled him back in to kiss but he immediately pulled away again.  
"Who even tied you up" he continued but she again pulled him in, stronger this time, but the pattern continued.  
"Why didn't you use your power, or why didn't you just go all clear, or why.." she interrupted by slamming him against the wall. Her face began to morph, her chin pointed, her cheekbones lifted, her eyes went from hazel to a beady yellow, her nose pointed straight out like a beak. Finn froze in mortal terror. Amanda or what this thing was looked like it was ready to kill Finn  
"Enough questions!" it screeched in its final form. It was short and scrawny, a dark blue color with two pointy horns at the top of its head. It had two tiny wings and a devil tail. For how small it was it was extremely strong still holding him against the wall.  
Suddenly it hit Finn who this thing was. Panic, from Hercules, one of Hades minions, any Overtaker associated with a god couldn't be good.  
Panics face twisted into a manacle smile as he dug his long sharp nails into his shoulder blades. Finn pushed away the pain in order to go all clear. Suddenly Finn was all hologram, the pain in his shoulders was gone and he watched panics small body fall through his own and hit the closet wall. He stayed all clear as he ran through the door and across the gift shop to find Maybeck, obviously Panics sidekick Pain was the Overtaker pretending to be Jess. He heard a noise coming from inside a changing room. Finn ran over and pulled open the changing room curtain. He looked down to see Maybeck laying on the floor with his back against one of the walls and "Jess" straddling his legs kissing him.  
Maybeck pulled his head away from "Jess" and looked at Finn  
"Get out buzzkill." but when he looked back at "Jess" she was a chubby pink winged demon. Maybeck let out a shriek.  
"I knew it." Finn thought to himself.  
Maybeck thrusted both knees towards his chest which made him knee Pain right in its gut. Pain went flying above Maybecks head as he ran out of the dressing room.  
"What the hell is going on exactly?" Maybeck asked as they ran closer to the exit.  
"Those were Pain and Panic" Finn started to explain as he looked back making sure the demons weren't following them. "You know, from Hercules." Finn continued "They work for Hades, they shape shift in order to mess with people"  
"So your saying those things made themselves Amanda and Jess so they could make out with us? What kinda fucked up villains are these!?" said Maybeck  
"Don't flatter yourself."  
Finn and Maybeck spun around, their backs now facing the front door, they saw the two demons standing side by side.  
"We were ORDERED to stall you two, we wouldn't waste our time on you two if we didn't have to." Panic said.  
"Yea you're not our type." Pain said making Panic laugh, their laughs made the boys get goosebumps.  
"But seriously kid put on a shirt, its just weird."  
Maybeck looked down to see he still was only wearing the shorts Finn had tossed him. "What?" he said looking the demons in the eyes "You afraid of all this!" he said as he tried to make the demons feel intimidated. Suddenly their mischievous smiles turned into cowering.  
"Yea you two better be afraid." Maybeck said sounding tough and confident. "We can take you two weaklings!"  
Finn noticed the two Overtakers weren't even looking at Maybeck but what was behind him, he turned around and saw standing in the doorway, Hades. Finn stood in shock and nudged Maybeck. He took his eyes off the demons and turned around like to see what everyone was looking at.  
"Oh shit."


	4. Chapter 4

Willa wandered down the street of Downtown Disney, every little sound scared her. As she wandered down the street scared she started to think of the Kingdom Keepers and what her role was. Finn was the leader, Philby the tech, Charlene the athlete, Maybeck the artist AND the muscle, what was she? Even Amanda and Jess had a bigger role than her. It didn't help that she was left to be by herself.  
"I might as well be freaking Velma." she mumbled "Not even though" she continued "Im not smart enough."  
She started approaching Lego Land and saw nothing, it was like a ghost town. She did like Legos though, might as well look around. She walked under the pavilion and looked around, the statues of people made out of legos began to creep her out however.  
Suddenly there was a noise from inside the real Lego store. Willa listened closer only to discover there were people talking inside. She crouched down and made her way to a window without being seen. She peered through to see a figure of a man, she couldn't make out what he looked like very well but she saw he had a huge gun.  
Not good she thought  
She crawled to another window trying to get a better look at this man, but instead saw a woman who was standing with him, her voice was very easy to make out, the Evil Queen. Willa tried to get as close as she could to hear the conversation taking place.  
"That leaves one more to find." the Evil Queen said.  
"Looks like I'm useful to you guys now." the man said.  
That voice sounds hideous Willa thought. She was able to make out his figure very vaguely, he looked very awkward, with horrible posture.  
"Your not Overtaker material." the Evil Queen blankly stated "But we don't want you helping them, just help find the last snot nosed kid and you might be considered...maybe." she spun, making her cape swirl, and walked towards the door.  
Oh shit! Willa thought, she jumped into a nearby bush.  
Evil Queen strutted right by Willa, not even looking around for her. Her dead eyes looking straight forward, on a mission.  
"Might be considered maybe... YES!" the man screamed jumping up and down and doing a little dance. Setting down his giant gun.  
I can take this guy Willa thought this is my chance to prove myself, I mean he's not even tough enough to be an Overtaker! If I could take a Crash Test Dummy I'll be able to take this chump. She was motivating herself.  
"I got this!" She yelled as she ran in.  
She ran but stepped on a single lego.  
"AHH!" she screamed as she tumbled onto the floor. A cage fell, made of legos...  
"What the hell." Willa mumbled as she got onto her knees and eventually stood up. She was finally close enough to see the mans face. She couldn't believe who she was looking at.  
"How unexpected." he said with a devilish grin. "And by unexpected I mean COMPLETELY EXPECTED!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Clayton?" Charlene whispered to Philby still confused. They had retreated deeper into he restaurant, away from the light of the fish tanks and close to the ground in order to stay in the fog. They were both crouched underneath a table with all the chairs pulled in, impossible to see.  
BANG!  
Clayton had been shooting the ground in order to try and find the kids.  
"It makes perfect sense, I mean all Disney characters Walt had created are on the Disney property, what better place for a hunter to be than Rainforest Cafe, plus you said you saw the Evil Queen coming in here, someone had to be here to meet her." Philby said as quietly as possible  
BANG!  
"What do you think he wants?" she asked  
BANG!  
"I'd have to say." Clayton yelled throughout the restaurant making sure Philby and Charlene could hear him, where ever they were. "My favorite part of being a fictional character..." his voice got louder as he wandered closer to the kids hiding spot.  
BANG!  
"Is the unlimited ammo."  
BANG!  
"AH!" Charlene screamed as she jumped and hit her head on the top of the table they were under. The bullet had nearly hit her foot.  
"GOT YA!" Clayton screamed as he flipped the table. Philby grabbed the nearest chair and spun it around him, then flung it at the double barrel shotgun. Charlene grabbed a vine, wrapped it around the palm of her hand multiple times and started to climb up into the decoration of trees above.  
The chair Philby had thrown had knocked the gun out of Claytons hand, but he didn't seem to care. He dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a dart that looked like a medical shot, it glowed neon green and had a giant needle.  
Green=Overtakers Philby thought, Not good.  
He ran over by and hid behind another table, Clayton didnt seem to notice however, he took the dart and shook it vigorously. Philby then looked up to where Charlene had started climbing, only her left calf down was shown, she was trying to climb higher but was clearly having trouble. Suddenly Clayton took the dart and threw it straight towards her leg, it had to be going at least 100 miles an hour.  
"NO!" Philby yelled.  
"SHUT UP!" Clayton yelled raising his hand but not even turning around to face Philby.  
The dart passed straight through Charlenes leg  
"Yes!" Philby screamed  
"Shut up!" he screamed, again not turning around. "Just wait for it."  
Her hologram began to sputter, her leg soon turned green and she fell from the ceiling. Her whole body was sputtering green and her eyes rolled back in her head, she then began to shake uncontrollably.  
"What did you do!?" Philby yelled getting out from his hiding space and preparing to fight.  
He completely ignored Philby "They work." he said smiling as he pulled more out from his pocket, shaking them up. "Two or three more shots ought to do the trick." he said ready to hit her again.  
Philby stood terrified, not knowing what to do. What had Clayton hit Charlene with, why did she have that reaction, how could she get hurt as a DHI, they were supposed to be all light!?"  
Before Clayton could strike Charlene with another dart though, the vine she had wrapped around her hand tightened and suddenly send her straight up into the forest of the ceiling and out of sight.  
"WHAT THE!" Clayton screamed looking up for Charlene  
Philby saw his chance, he began to crawl over to the shotgun on the floor. He would never shoot anyone! He just didn't want anyone to have the opportunity to shoot him, plus, Clayton didn't know he was afraid to shoot someone.  
As he was as about grab the gun someone landed on his back and cover his mouth. Whoever it was, they were extremely light. Instinctively Philby jolted his elbow into the attacker but was stopped when he was tied with a vine and the person on his back tugged the vine twice. Suddenly Philby and whoever, or whatever was on his back, flew up into the rafters of the restaurant. Philby shut his eyes and held his breathe.  
"Whatever I'll deal with you." Clayton said as he spun around, only to see an empty restaurant. "Are you kidding me!" he screamed looking around for either Charlene or Philby.  
Philby opened his eyes to see a little boy and a monkey, he tried to wiggle out of the vines but it was hopeless.  
"Relax." the little boy said. "Don't worry we are friends to you holograms." he said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

"So you two are the little shits I've been hearing about." Hades said sparking a blue fireball in his hand  
"What is with Overtakers and fireballs." Maybeck mumbled referring to Maleficent.  
Hades tossed the flaming blue ball of flames back and forth between his hands. "Ya know I've heard stories." Hades continued "About how many plans you've fucked up, how many characters you've hurt, how selfish you've been, and I always thought you were only a bunch of kids." he grabbed the ball of fire in on palm. "I mean i fought a demigod for Walts-sake i think i could get rid of a few kids" he brought the fireball up to throw. "And now its my chance to prove what I really can get rid of you little brats." he threw the fireball.  
Finn and Maybeck dropped to the floor as fast as they could. Hade stood at the door laughing.  
"This is too freaking easy." he said slowly gliding over to them.  
They boys,not wanting to have to deal withe the god of the underworld, began crawling to the back of the store. Pain and Panic came back into the sight of the boys but they weren't their demons selves, they were once again shape shifted, into two rattle snakes. They slithered up and stopped, they flashed their fangs and were about to strike.  
Were dead. Maybeck thought.  
But just as the struck Finn and Maybeck a foot slammed down onto the snakes tails. The snakes eyes bulged out of their heads like a cartoon.  
Finn almost fainted, this night was to bizarre handle. The feet that had smashed the snakes were now picking up the two snakes and tying them together, meanwhile FInn tipped a table in order to barricade themselves rom Hades fireballs.  
Maybeck looked up to see who was handling the snake situation. But when he looked up he saw men figures without faces.  
Crash Test Dummies Maybeck automatically thought, but then he looked closer, they were reached down and gave a hand to Finn and Maybeck offering to help them up.  
Finn and Maybeck exchanged looks  
Could they actually be on our side. Finn thought to himself. Before he could do anything on of the mannequins pulled him off his feet and surrounded him, their backs facing out. More mannequins appeared and did the same for Maybeck.  
"Were like the secret service!" Maybeck exclaimed to Finn from behind his barrier of mannequins."  
"Not for long you little twerps!" Hades yelled throwing more and more fireballs. Each hit their body guards but the mannequins barley moved. They stayed firmly planted as they blocked the fireballs from the keepers.  
All Finn could see were the back of the mannequins. There was no lighting in the store besides Hades flames, it wasn't enough light for Finn to make out what was on their shirts.  
"Its Us!" Maybeck yelled to Finn from his circle of mannequins.  
Finn squinted and moved his head closer to the shirt. It was him, and Willa, Philby, Charlene, and Maybeck. They're supporters of the keepers Finn thought, nice to know someones on our side.  
Finns train of thought was disrupted by a annoyed scream.  
"AHH!" Hades screamed throwing more and more fireballs but nothing happened. He walked right up to the mannequins and stared over their heads to see Finn.  
"Come out and fight!" Hades said as he reached up to throw a fireball over the mannequins in order to hit Finn. Before he could release the fireball however a mannequin bursted out of the wall surrounding Finn and tackled Hades, they both fell to the floor, Hades rolled so he was on top of the mannequin.  
Suddenly there was a horrible smell in the air. the smell of burnt rubber. Maybeck looked through his mannequins to see that Hades was still on top of the mannequin and it was now burning, its clothes were engulfed in flames, its body melted into a deformed pile of hot plastic tar. Hades stood up.  
"Found a weakness on your little body guards" he said. He began waving his hands around the mannequins and they all began to burn and melt to the ground. The boys were now surrounded in a circle of burning plastic and flaming clothes, Hades stood with a wicked smile.  
Finn didn't have the slightest clue on a plan, his mind went blank. Suddenly he saw Maybeck kick a melting arm out of the pile of burning metal at straight at Hades. Maybeck then jumped over the circle surrounding him and headed straight for the door. Finn instantly followed.  
Hades, who had fell onto the floor once again, sat up and hurled a fireball at the boys.  
Miss.  
Hades took a deep breath. Focused and hurled another fireball  
Finns shirt erupted in flames. Hades yelled with joy with a devilish grin on his face. Maybeck stopped stopped at the door in shock that one of his best friends had just been hit.  
Finn however kept running.  
"Keep running!" Finn yelled to Maybeck "Only my shirts on fire I'm all clear, but i cant hold it so RUN!"  
Maybeck smiled and started to run again, Hades grin was wiped right off his face. He began chasing after the boys throwing more and more fireballs, each going straight threw Finn. They were all now in the middle of the Downtown Disney streets.  
"Uhm Hades.." Pains whispered as he followed him  
"WHAT" Hades screamed at his sidekicks  
"Why not use the darts the Evil Queen gave you?" he whimpered. Hades smiled again. He drew out a glowing green dart and armed himself to throw it.  
"I cant hold all clear any longer!" Finn mumbled through his grinding teeth. If he didn't stay all clear his flaming shirt would burn his skin.  
Maybeck had a idea!  
"Drop all clear in 3"  
Finn looked at Maybeck like he was crazy.  
"2"  
Dear god I'm gonna burn to death.  
"1"  
Finn dropped all clear but before he felt any burning Maybeck shoved him over the railing on the side of the road and sent him tumbling into the lake that surrounded Downtown Disney. Maybeck jumped in after him.  
Hades glided up to the railing with dart still in hand.  
"You little assholes got away this time." he mumbled as he descended back into the shadows of the buildings.  
Maybeck and Finn swam underwater for as long as possible. When they finally surfaced they saw two mannequins waiting for them on the shore. The boys swam over and met them.  
The mannequins both held out shirts for the boys, Maybeck had never put one on and Finn's was burnt to a crisp.  
"Thanks" they both said as they put on the shirts.  
The mannequins nodded and walked away.  
Finn and Maybeck now stood alone in the ghost town that was Downtown Disney.  
"So we totally need to get the fob, the overtakers definitely want us out of the picture." Maybeck said  
Finn nodded  
"Neither of us have our cells, do you have any phone numbers memorized? Wayne's? Wanda's? Anyone?"  
"I actually do." Finn replied. "Help me find a land line."


	7. Chapter 7

Jess was in the middle of a dream, she could see Finn, he was standing next to a dinosaur, a life-size dinosaur,similar to the one in DownTown Disney, but more real looking.  
"Shut up Amanda!" Jess heard, not from her dream but from next to her bed.  
Jess tried to block out the noise.  
She saw a shadowy figure. The whole landscape of her dream was black and grey and then a neon green dart from the figures head.  
"Cover for me if Nash shows up will yea!?" more noise from her bunkmates. The more noise Jess heard from her room the more unclear her dream became. She buried her head into the pillow.  
The figure walked under the dinosaurs legs and approached Finn. Finns eyes were blank, staring straight at the shadow with the dart.  
"LOL she's such a bad liar 'he needs my help' more like shes going out to a party with him!" all the girls in room giggled and the room light flicked on.  
The dream faded to all black.  
"Im trying to SLEEP!" Jess yelled as she rolled over, her dream now completely lost.  
"You just missed Amanda!" one of the girls said to Jess. "Shes going to 'help' Finn with a 'problem'." all the girls laughed.  
Jess's face went pale  
"Where is she going exactly?"  
"She said Downtown Disney."  
"O shit!" Jess popped up and slipped on shoes. "Cover for me!"


End file.
